Section 4. Initial Planning Stage Drs. Chung and Davidson have already identified an area of common interest and of high importance: the circadian biology of prostate cancer. Further, we have selected an Internal Advisory Committee made up of 6 distinguished cancer faculty, 3 from each partner institution to help select the 2nd and any future collaborative pilot projects that are to be funded via this grant. Consequently, the Planning Stage is virtually complete. For this reason we are only requesting 3 years of support, making this section unnecessary for our application. The only planning activities proposed are a series of lectures occurring both at MSM and WCI that are intended to help foster collaborations beyond those already proposed in this application. We will hold 4 lectures, 2 at MSM where Emory faculty involved in cancer research will be invited to speak about their research and meet with trainees. AUC faculty and students will be invited to the lectures. The other two will be presented by MSM cancer faculty at Emory. We will also host one major lecture per year at MSM on the topic of circadian biology of cancer. The speaker will be an internationally recognized cancer scientist or physician.